The invention relates to an encapsulated, compressed gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear, such as a power switch, in which the drive-actuated breaker units are disposed in the interior of the encapsulation and are located on a flange plate which closes the encapsulation off so that it is pressureproof and which is connected with the drive on the side away from the interior.
In a switchgear of this type, the switching points are secured directly on the flange plate, which has a thick wall for the alternating compressive stress occurring during operation. Before the encapsulation is filled with the insulating gas, such as sulfur hexafluoride, the interior of the encapsulation is largely evacuated, so that bending forces result which act to arch the flange plate inwardly. After the encapsulation has been filled, operation forces result due to the internal pressure, which act to arch the flange plate outwardly. Even if the flange plates are very thick, it is difficult to fix the normal position of the breaker units in the interior of the encapsulation without additional fastening means.